Fases
"Okay, we've set up the table, now to..." "I win!! I called it!" "That's not how it works... Mr. Binks." As Fases da Rodada X-Wing é jogado ao longo de uma série de rodadas. Durante cada rodada, os jogadores executam as quatro seguintes fases em ordem: * Fase de Planejamento: Cada jogador escolhe secretamente uma manobra para cada uma de suas naves usando seu disco de manobra. * Fase de Ativação: Cada nave se move e realiza uma ação. Em ordem crescente de perícia do piloto, revele o disco de manobra de cada nave e execute a manobra escolhida. Em seguida, cada nave pode realizar uma ação. * Fase de Combate: Cada nave pode realizar um ataque. Em ordem decrescente de perícia do piloto, cada nave pode atacar uma nave inimiga que esteja dentro de seu arco de tiro e dentro do alcance. * Fase Final: Os jogadores removem fichas de ação não utilizadas de suas naves (exceto por miras) e resolvem quaisquer habilidades de “Fase Final” das cartas. Depois de resolver a Fase Final, uma nova rodada se inicia, começando com a Fase de Planejamento. Isto continua até que um jogador destrua todas as naves de seu oponente. Cada uma destas fases é discutida detalhadamente abaixo. Fase de Planejamento Durante esta fase, cada jogador usa os discos de manobra para escolher secretamente uma manobra para cada uma de suas naves. A seleção no disco determina como suas naves se movimentam durante a próxima fase de Ativação. Os jogadores precisam atribuir um disco a cada nave. Depois que todas as naves tiverem recebido um disco de manobra, siga para a fase de Ativação. 'Selecionando uma Manobra' Para escolher uma manobra, o jogador gira o indicador do disco de manobra da nave até que a abertura exiba apenas a manobra desejada. Ele atribui a manobra a uma de suas naves colocando o disco virado para baixo ao lado da nave correspondente, dentro da área de jogo. Um jogador pode consultar seus próprios discos de manobra virados para baixo a qualquer momento, mas ele não pode ver os discos virados para baixo de seu oponente. Um jogador controlando mais de uma nave pode atribuir manobras a suas naves em qualquer ordem. Cada seleção no disco de manobra possui um gabarito de manobra correspondente que mede a movimentação da nave durante a fase de Ativação. Durante a fase de Planejamento, os jogadores não podem usar os gabaritos de manobra para “testar” onde as naves vão acabar. Em vez disso, eles devem planejar suas manobras estimando o movimento de suas naves. * Nota: Já que os diferentes tipos de naves no universo Star Wars variam em sua velocidade máxima e dirigibilidade, o disco de cada tipo de nave é único. Desta forma, nem todas as naves são capazes de usar todos os gabaritos de manobra inclusos no jogo, e algumas naves podem executar manobras que outras não conseguem. Fase de Ativação Durante esta fase, cada nave é ativada uma por vez. Começando pela nave com a menor perícia do piloto, resolva os passos seguintes em ordem: 'Início da Fase' Algumas habilidades e/ou efeitos acontecem no início da fase de ativação, como o decloak. 'Revelar o Disco' Revele o disco de manobra da nave ativada virando-o para cima. 'Posicionar o Gabarito' Pegue o gabarito de manobra correspondente à manobra escolhida no disco e encaixe o gabarito entre as guias frontais da base da nave (as duas saliências). Insira-o de forma que a ponta do gabarito fique colada à base. 'Executar a Manobra' Segurando o gabarito no lugar com firmeza, pegue a base pelos lados e levante a nave da superfície de jogo. Posicione a nave na ponta oposta do gabarito, encaixando as guias traseiras da nave na ponta oposta do gabarito. Se a nave tiver quaisquer fichas designadas a ela (como fichas de ação ou fichas de estresse), mova essas fichas junto com a nave. * Exceção: A manobra de curva Koiogran usa o mesmo gabarito de manobra que uma manobra de reta. A única diferença entre estas manobras é que, após executar uma manobra de curva Koiogran, o jogador gira sua nave 180° (de forma que as guias na frente da base da nave encaixem-se firmemente no gabarito de manobra). * Nota: Se uma nave executa uma manobra que faz com que sua base ou o gabarito de manobra em uso sobreponham-se à base de outra nave, veja “Movendo-se Através de uma Nave” e “Sobrepondo Outras Naves”. 'Checar Estresse do Piloto' Se a nave acabou de executar uma manobra vermelha, coloque uma ficha de estresse ao lado da nave. Se a nave acabou de executar uma manobra verde, remova uma ficha de estresse da nave (se tiver alguma) e devolva a ficha para a reserva de fichas gerais. 'Limpeza' Devolva o gabarito usado à pilha de gabaritos de manobra. Coloque o disco revelado fora da área de jogo, perto da carta de Nave correspondente à nave. 'Realizar Ação' Cada nave pode realizar uma ação. Ações proporcionam uma ampla gama de benefícios e são descritas nas páginas 8-9. Uma nave com uma ou mais fichas de estresse não pode realizar ações. A nave que está atualmente resolvendo a fase é chamada de nave ativa. Depois que a nave ativa resolve o passo final, a nave com a próxima perícia de piloto menor torna-se a nave ativa e resolve os mesmos passos (de Revelar o Disco até Realizar Ação). Os jogadores continuam ativando naves em ordem crescente de perícia do piloto até que cada nave tenha sido ativada. Fase de Combate Durante esta fase, cada nave pode realizar um ataque contra uma nave inimiga que esteja dentro de seu arco de tiro e dentro do alcance. Começando com a nave com a maior perícia do piloto, para realizar um ataque, os jogadores resolvem os seguintes passos de combate em ordem: 'Declarar o Alvo' O atacante escolhe qual nave inimiga ele deseja atacar. 'Rolar Dados de Ataque' O atacante rola um número de dados de ataque igual ao valor da arma primária de sua nave (número vermelho), a não ser que esteja usando uma arma secundária 'Modificar Dados de Ataque' Os jogadores podem gastar fichas de ação e resolver habilidades que rerrolam ou modificam de outras maneiras os resultados de dados de ataque. 'Rolar Dados de Defesa' O defensor rola um número de dados de defesa igual ao valor de agilidade de sua nave (número verde). 'Modificar Dados de Defesa' Os jogadores podem gastar fichas de ação e resolver habilidades que rerrolam ou modificam de outras maneiras os resultados de dados de defesa. 'Comparar Resultados' Os jogadores comparam os resultados finais dos dados de ataque e defesa para determinar se o defensor foi atingido e quanto dano ele sofre. 'Infligir Dano' Se o defensor foi atingido, ele perde fichas de escudo ou recebe cartas de Dano com base no dano que sofrer. Depois de resolver o passo final, a nave com a próxima perícia de piloto maior resolve estes mesmos passos. Os jogadores continuam resolvendo combates das naves em ordem de perícia do piloto, da menor para a maior, até que todas as naves tenham tido a oportunidade de atacar. Se um único jogador possui múltiplas naves com o mesmo valor de perícia do piloto, ele pode resolver seus ataques na ordem que quiser. Se ambos os jogadores tiverem naves com o mesmo valor de perícia do piloto, o jogador com a iniciativa resolve os passos de combate de suas naves primeiro (veja “Iniciativa” e “Regra de Ataque Simultâneo”). * Nota: Cada nave pode atacar somente uma vez por rodada. Fase Final Durante esta fase, os jogadores removem todas as fichas de desvio e de foco atribuídas às naves e devolvem-nas para a reserva de fichas de ação. Fichas de mira e fichas de estresse continuam em jogo até que certas condições sejam cumpridas. Algumas habilidades de carta ou missões podem instruir os jogadores a resolver certos efeitos durante a fase Final. Se este for o caso, faça isso neste momento. Depois de completar a fase Final, a rodada termina. Se nenhum dos jogadores tiver destruído todas as naves do oponente, uma nova rodada se inicia, começando pela fase de Planejamento. Regras e Clarificações * Manual de Regras do Jogo X-Wing * FAQ do Jogo X-Wing (em inglês) * Regras para Naves Enormes (em inglês) Categoria:Regras